


A Loser and a Whore Walk Into A Club ...

by Iocane



Series: The One With The Glory Holes [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Glory Holes, M/M, Prostitution, and hank is kind of a lot into that, connor is a goddamn tease, connor is a thirsty bitch, connor is an unrepentant whore, filthy angry dirty talk, in a fantasy aspect, ken doll Connor, minor bdsm, minor dubcon, minor sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: After six months, the inevitable finally happens.Things get intense, and it will never be the same again.Edit: (psst it's a happy ending, I feel I should mention that)





	A Loser and a Whore Walk Into A Club ...

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to sit on this for a few days but when every single comment was asking for more I couldn't deny y'all <3
> 
> I may expand the series with one-shots but the main arc of the story is over and done.

Connor's only real surprise when he got the call was that it had taken nearly six months.   He sucked firmly on a long, slim cock, swallowing around the head as he answered the call digitally, simultaneously sending his emergency bugout signal.

A body had been found, relating to a case, and he was being ordered to the site pronto.  And just when his favorite cock was (most likely) about to arrive. Since he'd only been at work for an hour, once he switched with his emergency replacement, he skipped the shower, only wiping his hands and face while he swished sterilizing fluid after disposing of the swallowed semen.

Getting his clothes on in record time, he soon stepped out of the staff room, glancing around out of habit.  What he saw almost had him shorting out. He blinked, feeling time slow down as his processors worked overtime.  The man's back was to Connor as he pulled the door closed. The door leading to the area Connor had just been servicing.

Somewhat shaggy grey hair, unmistakable hands and he was probably the only person in Detroit with  **that** particular patterned shirt.  Possibly the world. Connor didn't even need to scan him to confirm, but he did anyway.

The human ability to sense when they were being watched never ceased to amaze Connor.  While he stood, LED red as he tried to process what he'd just learned about Lieutenant Anderson, said human turned slowly and locked eyes with the android behind him.

In a heartbeat, Connor saw Hank's expression shift between surprise, embarrassment, humiliation, then anger and no small amount of self loathing.  Part of him wanted to offer comfort but he knew there was nothing he could say. Hank's eyes flicked to the door reading  **STAFF ONLY** , Connor's hand still on the handle, not allowing any possibility of lying that he was here for the same reason as Hank.

"We've got work to do," Hank finally said with a dangerous growl.

Despite himself, Connor felt a faint shiver as he nodded.  "Of course, Lieutenant." 

For the next ten hours, Connor did his level best to either avoid being alone with Hank, or to not stop talking about the case, not wanting to have their inevitable conversation at all, and certainly not in public.  And even if Hank didn't bring it up, the strained silence would be unbearable.

WIth every passing hour and surly growl and angry look from Hank, Connor felt everything he held dear slipping away.  Connor never expected Hank would find out what he did on his off days. Thought his night job would always be a secret.  Not that Connor felt any shame about it, but he knew how humans were about sex. It was dirty, shameful, something to be kept behind locked doors.

No one would want to be in a relationship with someone who did what Connor did.  Most people wouldn't even want to live with one. The only thing Connor's brain kept catching on was the fact that he'd gotten a brief look at Hank's front as they left the club and while he wasn't fully erect he wasn't entirely soft either.  And his size even then was impressive. 

Finally having been ordered home, Connor sat silently in the front seat, trying to turn the situation over and over in his mind.  Hank had not been, based on his visual analysis, one of the customers he'd been actively serving. And yet he'd come out of that room.  Could-? His brain kept skittering over the idea, his emotions not wanting to grapple with the possibility that Hank was-was the one-

He was snapped out of his swirling thoughts by the car door slamming and realized they were home.  Or, at Hank's place. Connor wasn't sure it was his home any longer.

Hank was hanging up his Jacket, and Connor just wanted to get to his room, hoping maybe Hank wouldn't invade his space.  He made it to the hallway before Hank caught him, grabbing an arm. 

"You wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing in there, Connor?" he pulled Connor close, blue eyes sparking with fire.  He wasn't much taller than Connor, but he was broader, and more massive, and he knew how to use his bulk to his advantage.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied after a moment, trying to keep his voice calm even as his face flushed with embarrassment.  For six months he'd sucked dozens of cocks three times a week, and enjoyed it. But he'd never felt what he could easily describe as arousal.  He got a few tingles when servicing his favorite, but nothing more than that. Certainly not the warm liquid sensation that was starting to gather just behind his smooth pelvic plate.

"Don't fuck with me, Connor," Hank pushed forward, soon having Connor pinned ot the hallway wall, a hand on either side of his head.  "I am in no goddamn mood." Each word was spoken with a slow, heavy menace.

Thirium pump pounding, Connor let his eyes flicker down, there was just enough room to analyze Hank and confirm that he was half hard.  And getting harder. He tried to preconstruct the conversation, coming up with a few options. Confess. Admit what he'd been doing in clinical terms, and offer to leave, would probably be accepted.  Deny, continue denying, be asked to leave. A third option occurred to him, and it  _ had  _ worked on the lieutenant before, though in a very different context. "What do you  **think** I was doing there, Lieutenant?" Connor opted to tease, and just the decision had his pump speeding up.

"Sure as fuck wasn't a pottery class." Hank pressed closer, his bulk serving to further trap Connor against the wall.  "Police work not exciting enough anymore? Gotta go play at being a traci now?"

Connor could see the anger and self hate and a small amount of ... betrayal? in Hank's eyes.  Despite himself, the bulk of him so broad and heavy against Conor made him feel small. He could easily push him away, escape, flee.  But he barely even considered it, he didn't want to leave. "I'll never be a Traci, Hank," he said, his whole body throbbing with need and fear and uncertainty and  **desire** as he leaned closer.  Hank's beard was soft and prickly when Connor brushed his cheek against it before whispering into his ear.  "I'm just a whore."

Hank growled, his hips jerking forward and Connor absolutely confirmed without a doubt.  The erect cock currently pressed against his hip was the one he'd been waiting for. The one whose denial had so frustrated him the last ten hours.  "What kind of whore, Connor?" Hank asked, his voice rough and hot in Connor's ear.

"A cheap one.  I'm a cheap whore, Hank."  He swore he could feel Hank  **throb** at that tease.  "I work in the glory hole."  His arms had stayed at his side, but now he lifted them, resting them on Hank's waist, sliding under his shirt.   The natural coolness of his body made Hank's skin twitch but he didn't pull away. "Why were  **you** there, Hank?"

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know?" Hank growled.  His heart was pounding and once he switched his sensors back on, Connor could almost taste the pheremones in the air.

"Do you know what I was doing when we got called away?" Connor kept his voice low, not quite submissive but suggestive of it.  His tongue flicked very briefly against Hank's ear.

"Sucking some filthy loser dick." The self hate was evident in his voice and Connor almost broke, stopped this twisted game and wrapped his arms around him.  But he didn't think that was the right choice at this juncture.

"I was waiting." One hand began to move slowly down Hank's side.  "Every time I'm there, I suck  _ so  _ many cocks." He let a hungry moan slip into his voice and followed it with a soft whimper.  Connor's decision was proved right when Hank's hips gave a slight jerk forward. "But there's one cock," his hand found Hank's bulge and moved to cup it firmly.  "That I like the best."

Hank's whispered fuck in Connor's ear went right to his crotch and it was all Connor could do not to moan.  "Didn't think loser fuckhead cock was anything special." He managed to sound angry even while just a little short of breath.

"This one is.  Big and thick," He gave Hank's bulge a squeeze.  "And I was looking forward to try and make him come.  Because he never does."

Hank seemed to rally just a bit, pressing Connor even more firmly, then reaching down, pulling Connor's hand off his cock and pinning it to the wall over his head.  "Maybe-" he began roughly, scraping his beard against Connor's cheek. "Maybe your special loser dick doesn't give it up for cheap whores."

Saying it about himself, hearing Hank react to the filthy words, was  _ nothing  _ to hearing them growled back at him.  Connor  **whined** and for once it was his hips pushing forward, even though they had no  _ reason _ to be. "Then why keep coming back?" he managed to gasp out.  Hoping he knew what would happen, Connor's other hand slid down, edging closer to Hank's bulge.

Hank grabbed Connor's other hand, pinning it up to the wall.  "Because a cheap mouth is still a wet one. And the one I  **allow** to suck me is wetter than most."

"That whorehouse doesn't have any options that  _ aren't _ cheap.  You could get a proper fuck every week for the cost of three pointless blowjobs."  Being helpless, or something like it, was almost intoxicating to Connor. He could - probably- break Hank's hold, and he did give a slightl struggle and halfhearted tug, and he could see Hank's need flare.

"I don't want a proper fuck," Hank growled.  "I want a wet, hungry, android mouth that can't get enough of my shitty loser dick.  And that's exactly what I get, three times a week."

"Is that enough for you?" Connor breathed, letting his body rock just slightly, rubbing against Hank's, feeling that solid bulge press against his pelvic plate and it made him moan.  "What if you could fuck a cheap whore mouth any time you wanted?" he whispered the offer, then let his tongue flick against Hank's ear again.

Hank let out a strangled groan at that and his hips bucked sharply against Connor.  "You gonna keep being a cheap whore? Go suck a couple dozen cocks, then come back here and suck some more loser dick?"

"I see no reason why not," Connor purred with a bit of a challenge.  All things aside he still liked it, and he suspected Hank liked the idea as well.  "And you don't have to wait," he pointed out. "You can always come visit your cheap little whore.  Make sure I do a good job."

"Fuck," Hank gasped, hips grinding against Connor.  Strong hands tightened on Conor's wrists and he gave a tug, not enough to pull free, but enough to suggest that he  _ could _ and wasn't.  "You gonna come home with a belly full of come?"

Connor let out a slow, very pleased moan. "I can if you want," he whispered.  "Want me to start keeping track, Hank?" he offered, his body undulating slowly against Hank's.  "Tell you how many cocks? How many loads I swallowed? And I still can't get enough of yours."

Hank growled and pulled away with a rush that left Connor cold.  "I think it's time-" Hank released Connor's hands, then pressed down on his shoulders.  "-to find something else to do with that smart fucking mouth of yours."

Connor shifted, knees bending and spreading to either side of Hank's legs as he sank to the floor.  They kept getting in each other's way trying to get Hank's cock out until somehow it sprang free, hitting Connor in the face.  He moaned and turned his head, mouth opening to suck along the length. All the assumptions and calculations and measurements in the world didn't compare to the undeniable  _ fact  _ of having his favorite cock back in his mouth.  He wanted to tease, to take his time but he was too needy.  He inhaled Hank's length and swallowed around it, moaning like the needy whore he was.

Hank kept his hands braced on the wall, hips rocking slightly, as if he were still just getting sucked through a glory hole. HIs eyes were dark as they watched Connor though.

Connor kept his eyes on Hank and it was more arousing than he would have thought.  Feeling him hold back, Connor decided to push the issue a little. He drew back, tenderly fondling Hank's balls as he worked only the top third of Hank's cock.

Hank gave a little rut and a growl.  "I know you can take it all, Connor," he insisted.

Connor slowly, eyes unblinking and fixed on Hank, let his wet mouth sink down around his entire length.  Then he drew bak just as slowly, coming off with a wet pop. "Make me."

"Oh, you fuckin-"  Hank's hips pushed foward then, forcing Connor's head back against the wall.  "That how you want it?" he growled. One hand gripped the hair at the top of Connor's head, keeping his head in place as Hank thrust into it.  "Not enough to be a cheap whore? You just wanna be a fucking  **hole** ?"

A human would have difficulty with this pose but Connor found he revelled in it.  Hank's cock forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat. Being immobile, and he suddenly had an idea that had his biocomponents fairly crackling and let out a very needy moan.  The idea of locking most of his body, kneeling for hours in a corner of Hank's bedroom with his eyes, mouth and throat the only functional parts. Connor's head slammed back against the wall as he overloaded, letting out a strangled gurgle around Hank's cock before his systems blacked out completely.

His systems came online just as Hank was withdrawing and Connor sucked hard, urging him to put his cock back where it belonged.  His body was still tingling and he reached for Hank's hips to pull him closer.

"Needy little whore can't keep his hands to himself, fuck," Hank grabbed Connor's hands and pinned them to the wall again as he kept rutting into his mouth.  "Like this?" He pushed himself fully down, even more than he could get at the club, Connor's nose smothered in Hank's belly. "You don't even need to breathe, do you? I can keep my dick right here as long as I want."

Connor's eyes fluttered and he let out a throaty moan.  He'd love that. He tried to communicate how much, clenching and rippling his throat around Hank's cock.  He was rewarded by a series of sharp, shallow thrusts before Hank pulled out entirely. One look at his cock, the way his balls were drawn up, he was close.  A few more moments and Connor would have had him. He actually felt himself *growl* as he tried to reach for it, mouth open, head pushed forward, and he was strongly considering breaking Hank's hold.

"Fuck, you really are such a needy fucking whore." Hank let go of one hand only to grip his balls, twisting them tightly.

Connor watched, fascinated as Hank deliberately staved off his orgasm.  He gazed up at Hank, starting to understand at least a little bit. "You like this part," he murmured.  "You like getting close, then making yourself stop."

"Started because of you," Hank growled, then let go of Connor's other hand to push two thick fingers into his mouth, smirking when Connor began to suck.  "Whenever you'd go out, I'd go to the club, let that sweet fucking mouth work me up. Then I'd come home, and jerk myself off thinking about  **you** ."

Connor whined.  Freed, his hands came up, holding Hank's hand as he began to more actively fellate his fingers.  He wanted to ask what Hank thought of, what fantasies he spun but his mouth was full and he didn't want to empty it.

"Then I started to get off on the waiting.  I'd take the cab home, and stroke off, and then I'd stop, just lay there hard and aching and thinking about you.  Then I'd imagine fucking your sweet face again and coming down your throat, or on your chest."

Leaving them wet and glistening, Connor slid his mouth off of Hank's fingers.  "I want that," he admitted. "I've wanted you to come in my mouth for six months," he admitted.  "Part of me wants to just hold you still and take what's mine," he said darkly and watched Hank's hand tighten on his balls as he groaned.

"What's yours, huh?  Greedy whore," he tugged his hand from Connor's grasp and tipped his chin up "You get what I give you, when I give it to you."

"If I'm a good little whore," he murmured, keeping his voice soft and enticing "And don't let you come for an hour," he drew Hank's fingers to his mouth again, giving them a firm suck.  "Do I get what's mine?"

Hank pushed his fingers back into Connor's mouth, pressing on his tongue, stroking over his teeth and almost down into his throat.  "If you make me last an hour, yeah, you get a nice bellyfull of come. If I don't last an hour, well, I'll think of some suitable punishment."

Connor once again drew Hank's fingers from his mouth, this time nipping at the tip of his middle finger gently.  "You won't have to think of anything," he promised, slowly rising up to his feet. His tongue flicked against Hank's lips.  "Are you willing to kiss a whore?" he breathed.

Still damp fingers gripped the back of Connor's head as Hank's mouth pressed against his and once again Connor found himself pinned bodily against the wall, arching up against Hank.  

When the broke apart, they were both panting.  Hank stepped back and Connor followed him into the bedroom.  "Strip," Hank ordered. He dropped his pants and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes lingering on Connor as he leaned to get his shoes off.

"Not much to see," Connor suddenly felt a wave of self consciousness even as he shrugged off his jacket.  "I've never bothered with genital upgrades."

Possessiveness and need were starting to replace the doubt and self hate in Hank's eyes."Don't care.  You're my whore, I want to see all of you. Might be some place I can fuck you that you haven't thought of yet."

That made Connor shiver an he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his smooth torso before starting to undo his belt.  He finally dropped his pants and stepped out of them, standing naked in front of Hank. His pelvic plate was smooth and featureless but he didn't miss the spark of interest in Hank's gaze.  That encouraged Connor and he let his hips sway a little, the way the Traci's at the club did. "Do you like it, Hank?" he asked. 

"What's not to like?" He rested a hand on Connor's hip when he got close enough.  

"Even though it's clearly not human?" connor took Hank's wrist, guiding his hand down over his plate and felt a surprising tingle that made him gasp.

Hank kept rubbing Connor's plate, fingers moving between his legs and stroking him there.  "It's a part of you," Hank murmured as he gently urged Connor's feet further apart, his hand pushing against his thighs before moving back, stroking towards where his pelvic plate became his gluteus plate.

Connor kept squirming as Hank continued his touches.  He'd given himself a few half hearted strokes a few months ago but it hasn't really gotten a reaction.  But Hank's fingers were very different. He found himself rocking against them and mewling softly. Hank's finger pressed lightly at the specific point where the plates met and Connor let out a surprised yelp of pleasure, only barely stopping from clamping his legs shut on Hank's fingers.

"Fuck, I hurt you?" Hank's hands pulled away, resting on Connor's hips.

"N-no," He murmured once he was under better control. "That was very unexpected," he admitted.  "Perhaps I should lie down if you wish to continue exploring. Or would you like me to start the timer and resume sucking your cock?" He asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

Hank's eyes darkened.  "Maybe let's start on your knees, I think about you down there a lot." He watched as Connor slid easily down to his knees.  

When Connor dipped his head to suck Hank into his mouth, Hank stopped him with two fingers pushing passed his lips.  He fished his phone out of his pocket. "Set a one hour timer, don't want you cheating and getting over eager on me."

Lowering his gaze submissively, Connor kept sucking what he'd been given and did was he was told, Hank's phone soon showing a 59:59 countdown.  He set it aside and freed his fingers before he spread his legs more.

Connor groaned and leaned down, taking Hank eagerly into his mouth.  The taste and feel of Hank stretching and filling his mouth, the remembered touches to his plates had Connor rocking his hips slowly while he worked.

"God, you really are an eager whore, aren't you?"  Hank tugged his shirts off and sat, fully naked on his bed. Back straight, legs spread, hands resting on his knees.

When Connor drew up to answer, Hank looked to him like some ancient barbarian king and he felt part of his brain short circuit a little at the thought.  Is that something Hank would even be into? Connor forced himself to put the thought aside. "Not sure I'll ever suck enough cock to be entirely satisfied," he said before he took Hank down again, gulping around the head.  Since the idea was to draw it out, he forced himself to take his time. He slid up and down the whole length, then dipped his head to suck on Hank's balls.

"Wish you were back there now?" Hank asked, watching Connor suck him, blue eyes meeting brown.  "Half a dozen cocks to play with?

Connor drew up with a thoughtful purr. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" He offered in return, dropping down to suck on the head of Hank's cock while he waited for an answer. 

"That you're a greedy whore?"

Connor smirked "Well, that too," he murmured.  "I was thinking about the way you look right now," he sat back, taking in the sight of him again.  

Hank snorted at that. "Hm, big ugly bear?"

"Barbarian king," Connor replied with a slight growl.  Then he softened his face, leaning down to lick almost shyly at Hank's cock.  "Getting serviced by some loyal subject." He gave another, longer lick. "or a conquered villager," he took the head into his mouth and sucked, not missing the way Hank's eyes were getting darker and his breath more ragged.  "or - whoever else the king would like," he offered.

"Fucking-fuck," Hank breathed.  "Never been into, forcing, but jesus you paint a pretty picture," he growled, cock leaking copiously.

"I could be a loyal subject," Connor purred.  "A well trained whore for your majesty's personal use?" he slid down, taking Hank's length fully and bobbing for a moment.  "Or would you rather a shy captive?" He pushed his closed mouth hesitantly against the thick head. "Someone who needs ... " He smirked and licked his lips "Guidance?"

"Fuck, Con! What the fuck do you do to me?" He answered Connor's question with  hand to his head, the other gripping his cock as he pushed down. "Shoul-shouldn't be thinking about that," he rutted shallowly into Connor's mouth.

Connor pulled back, giving the impression of struggling just slightly against Hank's hand. "But you are, aren't you?" He purred.  "You want to hold my head, feel me struggle and chok-"

Both hands gripped Connor's head and pushed him down onto Hank's cock as he growled. "Cap-captured little whores need to learn their place," he growled darkly.

Connor moaned, his hips rocking at Hank's force.  He gave a halfhearted tug, made sure to whine and clench tight as Hank forced his way into his throat.  Fingers dug lightly into his thighs, like a reluctant captive. When Hank released him, he drew back and forced in a ragged breath.  "I've n-not a whore," he protested, voice soft, but he didn't bother keeping the hunger out of his eyes as he gazed at Hank's cock. He prayed Hank would keep up the game, every action added to the static building in Connor's body.

"You're what I say you are, pretty thing.  And if I say you're a whore, then you'd best learn to act the part." When Connor closed his mouth deliberately, Hank pushed his fingers passed his lips and teeth.  Careful not to bite, Connor resisted letting Hank pry his mouth open, but only for a moment before his jaw fell open. Hank stuffed himself into the newly opened mouth, pushing all the way in before a hand clamped on the back of Connor's neck.  "There we go," He growled.

Connor swallowed frantically, as if he were unused to such an invasion.  They soon worked out a rhythm. Hank relaxed his hand enough to allow Connor back a few inches before pulling him down and fucking into his mouth again.  Conor kept one hand teasing Hank's balls, and they both felt the exact moment when they started to draw up. 

Hank's hands fell away and he sagged back on the bed, arms holding him up as Connor pulled off, lips stretched and faintly blue and very wet.  "Fuck that was intense," he gasped at Connor. "Why the fuck was I even into that?" he asked, flopping fully back onto the bed. 

Connor chuckled softly.  "Because a pretty little whore begged you to be?" he suggested.  He lay fully on Hank's bed and soon had Hank beside him.

"I just ... never been into the whole rape play thing before." Hank looked a little upset about it and Connor wanted to soothe him.

"I feel I should remind you, to put your thoughts at ease - you can't rape me."

"Look, no, just because you're a-beucase you-" 

Connor cut him of with a kiss.  "Not what I mean," he murmured. "I mean you can't overpower me, force me to do something I don't want.  That being said, if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to repeat it," he promised, shifting to lay his head on Hank's shoulder.

"That's part of what I'm having a problem with.  I don't  **want** to like it, but fuck if that wasn't one of the hottest things ever, making you take me like that." Hank's hand curled around Connor's shoulder.

"We don't have to," he promised, then he pressed a kiss to Hank's chest.  Then another, a bit further down. Then he shifted enough to draw a nipple into his mouth while his and slid over Hank's belly, gliding through the hair, loving the textures.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hank asked with a chuckle as Connor continued his downward path.

"Mmm, nowhere," he teased, shifting so he was on his hands and knees over Hank, nuzzling his stomach as he slid down.  Finally he settled between his legs, giving his cock a friendly nuzzle.

"Well, fuck, nowhere's pretty happy to see you," he chuckled, one hand stroking Connor's hair.

"And I'm very-" he gave Hank's cock a little lick "-happy to see him," He pressed a little kiss to the side of his cock before taking him down slowly.  He kept his movements slow and languid, feeling Hank tremble a bit under him. Fondling his balls earned him a slight thrust and Connor moaned. Then he began to suck hard, bobbing almost fiercely on the cock in his mouth.

Hank's hand barely had time to tug on Connor's shoulder before he came.  He bucked up sharply, flooding hot and thick into Connor's mouth as his balls finally gave up their accumulated load.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he lay gasping.

Connor gentled his suction but kept it up until there was nothing left.  Drawing off him with a wet pop, Connor licked his lips before sliding up to straddle Hank's hips.  "Woops," he purred. "Guess the whore got too impatient." He nuzzled Hank's cheek.

"Greedy fucking whore," he groaned, then turned, capturing Connor's mouth with his and wrapping both arms around him.  "But you're  **my** greedy fucking whore."

"Mmmm, I very much enjoy that thought," he said, enjoying the slow, slightly messy kisses, still having Hank's seed in his mouth, letting him explore to find it.

"So do I," Hank murmured, his hands sliding over Connor's back while they kissed.  "You said I wouldn't have to think of anything. Naughty," he chuckled softly. 

"Didn't feel like waiting any longer.  I'll make it up to you." When he drew back from another kiss he lightly nipped Hank's bottom lip.

Pushing a little at Connor's shoulder, Hank soon had them rolled over.  "Feel like I should be returning the favor," he admitted, gazing down at Connor.

"I'm not, I mean … not even sure how it works, with me.  I came out in the hall, or at least I overloaded, and I'm fairly certain it was due to extreme arousal." His hand caressed Hank's chest and side, enjoying the warm skin and the gentle give when he pressed his hand against it.

"Thought something happened, you kind of blinked out for a minute, but then you came back."  Hank's rough skinned hand slid over Connor's chest, then slowly down his belly. "Sure there's nothing I can do?  Got a rise out of you before."

Connor found his legs parting as Hank shifted to his side, hips rocking lightly into Hank's exploring hand. "More than welcome to try," He caressed Hank's cheek, sliding a hand through his hair.  "JUst don't want you disapointed if nothing happens." He was sure it would be he wasn't sure what or how or even why it worked.

"Wouldn't feel right if I didn't try.  How's this?" Hank dropped his head, nuzzling Connor's neck and throat.

It felt nice and Connor said as much.  "It's not what I would call sexual, but-That is!" he gasped out when Hank's hand skimmed over his pubic plate and down between his legs.  "Right there."

Hank's fingers explored more slowly, once agian finding the spot between his front and back plates. "Right here?"  He brushed it lightly, Connor rewarding him with a rock of his hips. "Oh, that's nice."

Connor felt a slow accumulation of static low in his torso and the sensation made him moan softly.  "Did-didn't feel this good when I did it," he admitted. He let out another soft sigh when Hank's mouth closed around a nipple that Connor had assumed was merely decorative.  Hank's warm mouth was proving very much otherwise.

"Different when you're touching yourself," Hank murmured, beard brushing over Connor's chest as he switched nipples.  His fingers teased over the seam, but also just trailed along his thighs and other parts of his plate, finding any spots that worked. "No surprises, and it helps if you know where your buttons are."  

"I'm discovering that most of my buttons are essentially … you.  I like everywhere you touch me. Even if I didn't react to my own touch there." He slid a hand through Hank's hair, letting out a soft whine when his fingers trailed feather light over the seam again.  "Especially right there," he gasped, then it his lip as something occurred to him. He didn't want to suggest it, not wanting to upset Hank. Another time, perhaps.

"When you overloaded before," Hank asked, his hand moving away from Connor's more reactionary parts and just stroking soothingly over his pelvic plate.  "Was it satisfying for you? Like COming?"

Connor thought, fingers gliding through Hank's sweat damp hair.  "I don't know if it is anything like an orgasm, but it was … a release of sorts, and leading up to the moment of overload, the pleasure was gradually intensifying.  And I was very aroused, which I'd never felt before," he admitted.

Hank's cheeks and ears went a little red.  "Glad you enjoyed it," he murmured, then dropped his head to press kises down Connor's chest and belly.  "Now here's hoping you keep enjoying this." He flicked his tongue against Connor's pelvic plate where it narrowed.

Under pressure from Hank's hands, Connor drew his legs apart and up, angling his hips so Hank had better access to his target.  He loved the exposure and vulnerability of the position, even if he was in no real danger. When Hank's wet tongue slid down and found that seam he bucked sharply and let out a loud moan. 

"Fuck, Con! You okay? Too much?" Hank's hand's stroked up and down Connor's thighs.  

"No! Not too much.  Unexpected. Did I hurt you?" Connor reached down, hand pushing through Hank's hair again, smiling when Hank nuzzled against his palm.

"Nope.  Just didn't expect you to jump a mile," Hank pressed a kiss to his palm before ducking his head down once more.  His tongue was lighter this time, the touch briefer.

Connor tried to moderate his reactions, not wanting to alarm him again, but it seemed every time he'd suppress them, Hank just licked all the harder.  Finally Connor was rocking his hips shamelessly, mewling and begging for more.

"Oh, fuck you sound good.  Eager little whore." Hank growled the words before he pushed Connor's hips up just a bit more and siped his tongue back and forth over the seam, then pushing the tip against it.

That last bit, the sudden pressure in such a sensitive spot sent Connor into overload.  He let out a loud static burst before everything shut down. This time when he came to, Hank was making his way up the bed, laying beside Connor.  "You alright?"

"Very much so," Connor turned and nuzzled Hank's cheek before kissing him softly.  "I know human males often need to rest after orgasm. How long before you'll be able to achieve erection again?"

Hank laughed softly.  "I created a fucking monster," he shook his head.  "Gonna be awhile, Con. Like … tomorrow or the day after a while."

Connor nodded, then asked the question they'd both been carefully avoiding for over ten hours.  "What do we do now?" He gently curled a bit of Hank's hair around his finger as he asked, then let it slide off, enjoying the texture on his finger.

"Normally, after I was done with the club, I'd come home, jerk off, have a shower, then see how far into a bottle I could get before I passed out."  As he spoke, his hand was moving idly up and down Connor's side.

"And now? Would you rather I leave? I would prefer if tonight wasn't … I would rather not pretend this night never happened.  But if you wish to … continue as we were before today-" He hated making the offer but he felt he should.

"No.  I don't wanna pretend this shit never happened," Hank said, hand on Connor's waist pulling him a little closer.  "I think I'm too … I know I'm not in the right state of mind to really discuss the future, but let me get some fuckin' sleep, then we'll talk, hmm?'

"That sounds agreeable.  Would you prefer me to leave? I know humans are bothered by our lack of a need to sleep."

"I'll be too asleep to get bothered by it.  And… wouldn't mind a cute little thing cozied up while I fall asleep," he said, moving onto his back.

Connor smiled and slid closer, tucking up around hank, then pulling the covers up, resting his head on Hank's shoulder.  He nuzzled the smooth, warm skin there and pressed a little closer, smiling when Hank fell asleep, snoring softly. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> (If I'm missing any tags please let me know!)


End file.
